


A Favorite Pet

by StarsEncrusted



Series: Nightmare after-stories [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsEncrusted/pseuds/StarsEncrusted
Summary: Nightmare after-story number 4.
Series: Nightmare after-stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997908
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	A Favorite Pet

MC: Decimus, please take a look at Nine.

Nine: Uwou...

Decimus: What's the matter?

MC: Does he look well-fed?

Decimus: Yes. He has more meat on his bones, compared to before, and his fur is glossy. Even his scales have gained a shine.

MC: Do you think he's been practicing his ability enough?

Decimus: Yes, quite. Not a night goes by without him being asked to sing, or being challenged to a singing competition.

MC: Is it possible that he is bored and needs more exercise or entertainment?

Decimus: I can't imagine how that could possibly be the case, seeing how he follows you everywhere, and gets more excitement than an average lower demon can handle.

MC: Then, would you say that Nine is an ambitious lower demon?

Decimus: ...What has prompted all these questions?

MC: I'm just a little worried.

MC: Don't you think it's time for Nine to **evolve**?

Maybe some conditions are not being met? For a lower demon, simply getting enough food, socializing, and exercise should be sufficient, but maybe he lacks the motivation for evolving?

Nine: Wuu...

Decimus: Ah, I see.

Decimus: Very well. I'll take a closer look at him.

All of a sudden, Nine hides behind my back.

MC: Come on, Nine. Don't be afraid. Let Decimus see you.

I step aside, but Nine scrambles to hide under the table.

...What's up with him? He's become agitated all of a sudden. Perhaps he is anxious because being in the lab reminds him of his reincarnation?

But he used to sleep here just fine, before. Maybe he doesn't wish to be examined?

MC: Nine, don't you want to become a powerful demon?

I grab Nine by the tail and haul him out. Before he can escape again, I hug him. He no longer dares to move.

Decimus scrutinizes Nine, his irises shining with sapphire light.

Decimus: **I see.**

Nine: !

MC: Have you found something? What's wrong with him?

Decimus: Nothing is wrong with him.

Decimus: He is a healthy demon.

Something about Decimus' phrasing strikes me as strange. I frown for a moment, but I can't quite pinpoint it.

MC: Then why wouldn't he evolve?

???: Isn't that obvious?

MC: !

I turn.

Mammon stands at the entrance to the lab, scowling at Nine.

MC: Mammon, you know what's up with Nine?

Mammon: Of course I know.

Mammon glares fiercely at Nine, who is being hugged by me.

Mammon: He's not evolvin' because he doesn't want to evolve.

Mammon: He doesn't want to become a mid-ranked demon. He'd rather keep on bein' your **pet**.

My pet?

Nine has become really stiff. I wonder if Mammon is onto something?

Mammon: Right now, he can do all sorts of things with ya, like sleep under your bed, or serve as a carpet under your feet, or be your shadow when ya go out, or be your pillow when ya need to rest, or even accompany ya when you bathe...!

Mammon is giving Nine a scorching glower. Nine lowers his eyes.

Mammon: And whenever he comes near ya, you always pet him!

That's part of my agreement with Nine. Besides, it's reassuring.

Mammon: As a pet, he doesn't have to worry about food or lodging. He can stay by your side all the time and be pampered.

He can, provided that he survives long enough.

Mammon: He's showered with gifts from other demons, too.

Mammon: Because he looks like this, he can act like a pet. But once he evolves, his true form will change into a demi-human form, and he won't look like a pet any longer. He'll have to say goodbye to that pet lifestyle.

Mammon: He doesn't want things to change, so why would he evolve?

Mammon: If ya want to motivate him, ya need to stop spoilin' and pamperin' him so much!

MC: I don't think I'm spoiling him too much. I'm working him hard.

I'm working everyone hard. But Nine stays close to me, and has to bear the brunt of my actions. He is my first shield, or perhaps I should say my first instrument.

MC: As for the gifts, I think the other demons are just giving them to Nine out of pity.

How many times was he caught in the crossfire because of me?

Mammon: Everyone knows he's your pet. They're givin' him gifts because they know you like it, and they want to please ya!

Mammon: You're gonna spoil Nine rotten!

MC: He has only received a few gifts. And they were all appropriate rewards for his actions.

Mammon: Oh yeah? What about this emerald earring?

MC: That's a gift from Satan. He gave it to Nine as a reward for running an errand.

Mammon: I've run many errands for Satan, but he's never given me an emerald!

MC: ...

Could it be, Mammon is jealous of the special treatment Nine has received from his brother?

Mammon: And what about that obsidian spider decoratin' his tail?

MC: That's from Diavolo. He gave it to Nine as a reward for singing a song.

MC: Diavolo said that Nine has a clear and soulful voice.

Mammon: Why do ya sound so proud of that? You're not the one who received this obsidian spider, along with the compliments!

MC: But I also think that Nine's voice is clear and soulful. I'm happy that someone else agrees.

Mammon: I can sing too! But nobody rewards me for singin'!

MC: You do have a point...

Mammon: And what about this gem-encrusted collar?

MC: ...It's a gift from Lucifer. He thought it would suit Nine.

MC: And Asmo said that it brings out the color of Nine's eyes.

Mammon: So it wasn't a reward or anythin', was it?!

Mammon: Nine just got it for having pretty eyes!

Mammon: I also —

Abruptly, Mammon falls silent.

Go on. You what? You also have pretty eyes? Or maybe, you also want a gem-encrusted collar?

Or could it be, you're jealous of the attention Nine has received from Lucifer?

I am looking at Mammon expectantly.

Mammon opens his mouth, and closes it again.

Decimus chuckles quietly.

Decimus: Greed is amusing.

Decimus: If you allow him to speak long enough, he will eventually talk himself into a deep hole.

I'm glad that Decimus enjoys Mammon's company.

MC: Okay, I get it, Mammon.

MC: You also want to be treated as a favored pet, don't you?

Mammon: !

Mammon: What are ya on about, human? The Great Mammon would never be treated like that!

Mammon: ...

Mammon: But, I guess... if you're really into that sort of thing... I could indulge ya for a bit...

Mammon: I am secure enough in my greatness... if that's what makes ya happy, the Great Mammon is not above playin' a game or two!

MC: All right, I understand. You don't need to say any more.

I take out my D.D.D.

Mammon: ...What do ya need your D.D.D. for?

Mammon: Hey, hey! Who are ya messagin'?

MC: I'm going to fulfill your desires.

I send a message in the chat with all the demon brothers.

[MC: Mammon saw the beautiful collar Lucifer gave Nine, and it made him jealous and sad.]

[MC: Mammon also wants to be spoiled and pampered by Lucifer like a favorite pet. He wants to receive a gem-encrusted collar, too.]

[MC: Although Mammon is too embarrassed to admit it out loud, he wants to remain the first in his big brother's heart.]

Mammon: GAH?!

There is a moment of speechless silence in the chat.

Finally, Asmo is the first to reply.

[Asmodeus: My dear, what game are you and Mammon playing now?]

[Asmodeus: How I wish I could be there with the two of you...so that I could GET RID of Mammon!]

[Beelzebub: Mammon, I had no idea that you wanted Lucifer to give you a collar too.]

[Satan: Perhaps he likes the gems on Nine's collar. Lucifer did choose the best of rubies for decoration.]

[Belphegor: Or maybe Mammon misses Lucifer that much, and can't bear to be separated from him for too long.]

[Mammon: Wait, this is all a misunderstandin'!]

[Mammon: I just saw Lucifer this afternoon! Where would I get the time to miss him?!]

[Mammon: Lucifer, I don't want a collar! Please don't give me one!]

[Belphegor: No need to be shy. I think it would look good on you.]

[Leviathan: Yes, great idea. Give him a collar. In fact, put him on a leash.]

[Leviathan: Chain him to the House of Lamentation, so that he can't go and hang out with our human when the rest of us are unable to.]

[Satan: Yes, let's do that.]

[Satan: Perhaps that will teach Mammon to appreciate his current situation more.]

[Asmodeus: I agree. This way, Mammon can finally live out his dark, secret fantasy of being Lucifer's pet.]

[Mammon: Ya got me all wrong! I DON'T want to be Lucifer's pet!]

[Leviathan: Of course not. You want to be his FAVORITE pet, don't you Mammon?]

[Asmodeus: There is no need to deny yourself. You're a demon. Indulge in your warped desires.]

[Mammon: I'm tellin' ya, it's not like that!]

[Leviathan: Oh Mammon, you're such a tsundere.]

[Mammon: Stop talkin' about it before Lucifer sees this!]

[Mammon: Delete this entire chat!]

[Lucifer: I understand, Mammon.]

Mammon sends a petrified sticker.

[Mammon: What do ya understand?!]

[Lucifer: It was my mistake. I shouldn't have neglected you like I did.]

[Lucifer: I will give you a collar. A beautiful, gem-encrusted collar.]

[Lucifer: I'll give you an entire pet harness. With a chain on it.]

[Mammon: D'AAAH, Lucifer, no NO please don't!]

While Mammon is engaged in the chat with his brothers, Decimus glances at Nine, who's sitting in my embrace stiffly.

Decimus: There is something you should know. This demon —

That odd phrasing again. And it suddenly strikes me. He said "demon," not "lower demon".

Decimus: — **has already evolved in rank**.

I turn my head to stare at Nine, who avoids my eyes.

Nine: Oou...

MC: Nine is a mid-ranker now?

Decimus: Correct.

MC: When did that happen?

Decimus: You must have noticed a change about him at some point. He has developed his **primal form**.

MC: !

So, that time, when Nine came to save me, in the space between realities...

I thought it was only a hallucination, or maybe a visual distortion caused by the ripples in subreality. But that time, he actually developed his primal form?

MC: Why does he have a primal form already? Isn't it unusual?

I thought only high-rankers could have those.

Decimus: It's unusual nowadays, but back during the Time of Chaos, lower demons often manifested their primal forms, motivated by life-and-death situations.

MC: Then what about his true form? He's a mid-ranker now. Why doesn't he look like a demi-human?

Nine: ...

I get the feeling that Nine is listening to Decimus' words anxiously.

Decimus: It's possible he has a demi-human form too, but he doesn't want to show it.

Decimus: If he wishes to hide his strength, let him. This is a typical tactic for a scout.

MC: Oh.

Decimus: There is nothing wrong with this demon.

Decimus: You can put your worries to rest.

MC: That's great, Nine!

Nine: ...Orrm.

MC: You've done really well. I knew you had it in you. We'll have to celebrate your evolution in private!

I hug Nine tighter and pet him. His ears perk up. He looks cheered and relieved.

Nine: Grawarro, awooooo!

Mammon: No, no, nooooo!

A flare of dark light engulfs Mammon, and an ostentatious, gem-encrusted collar materializes around Mammon's neck. A long golden chain extends from the collar, and it's already coiling around Mammon's torso.

Mammon grabs the collar with both hands and attempts to pull it off, in vain.

There is an inscription on the collar, which says:

_Lucifer's favorite pet._


End file.
